Anytime
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Zexion is painfully shy and doesn't really like people, but when Demyx passes out in his library, he's willing to make an exception. Zemyx, boyXboy rated T for boyXboy kissing


Zexion's POV

I'm shy. Too shy for my own good, really. So, in order to make sure I don't have to do much talking, I took over my Mom's old job as head librarian at our family library when she died. Sad I know, but I'll spare you that tragic story.

I leafed through the pages of my book, not really reading it. Whenever I thought about my mom I was to depressed and lost in thought to really focus on reading.

A loud "WUMP" followed by an "EEEP!" pulled my attention back to reality.

Slowly, I slipped out from around my desk and went to investigate. Please let it be a stack of books that fell over and not a person I have to deal with.

I peered around the corner and nearly jumped. Laying flat on his back on the floor was the hottest guy I had ever seen. Seriously, he looked photo shopped. His hair was dirty blonde and a few strands hung in front of his eyes, which I'm sure were gorgeous, but as they were closed I wasn't sure of the color. His lips looked soft. I wanted to touch them, kiss th-

Oh my God what am I talking about? He's unconscious! I shuffled forward and bent down next to him. I leaned forward to get a better look at him and made sure he was still breathing. He was. Well, glad he's not dead. I looked up and noticed the ladder leaning against one of the bookshelves. A few books were missing from the top shelf. I looked back down. The books were strewn across his chest. Guess he fell off the ladder trying to reach the.

"Roxas!" I yelled.

"Yeah Zex?" the blonde came around the corner.

"Could you watch the library? I'm going to bring him upstairs."

"What happened?"

"He fell."

I'm a fairly tiny guy. Well, I'm just really short, but don't be fooled, I have muscles. I slipped my arm under the guys back and lifted him into my arms. The trek up the stairs to my apartment, yes I live above the library, was not going to be fun.

I paced around in front of my couch as I waited for him to wake up. He'd been out for half an hour already. Seriously, I don't like having him in my apartment. As an extreme introvert, it was rare for me to have people over.

"mmfrg."

I spun around. He was awake! His eyes slowly slid open.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"Y-you're in m-my apartm-ment," I stuttered.

He sat up slowly and blinked at me.

"And you are?"

"Z-zexion. I r-run the library d-downstairs."

"Right, the library. Did I like, fall or something?"

"Yeah. You-uh, tried to, um, reach a b-book on the t-top shelf," I explained.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but do you always stutter?"

I was slightly taken aback. No one had ever asked me about it before.

"I-I'm really shy."

"Oh shit, now I feel like a tool. Sorry dude."

"It's Zexion," I said with a small smile.

"I-wow, you're adorable," he said.

I blushed and stared down at the ground.

"Wait, your Zexion? Roxas's boss."

"You know Roxas?"

"He's my little brother. Shit man, I know you! You've checked library books out to me like a million and half times. Don't you remember?"

"Not really," I admitted, embarrassed.

"Oh."

He looked disappointed.

"I-it's nothing personal. I deal with a lot of people everyday and I just kind of tune everything out. I-I-I'm really shy."

"You said that already." He grinned at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, not really sure what to say.

"Well I'll get out of your apartment now. Thanks for looking out for me while I was, you know, passed out."

"N-no problem."

He reached for the doorknob but stopped suddenly. He turned back around to face me.

"Look, I could be reading this all wrong and feel free to slap me or punch me or push me and now I'm rambling cause I'm nervous, shit," he cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if, uh, if maybe, you, uh wantedtogooutsometime!"

The last part came out kind of rushed, but I understood him perfectly. I felt my face heat up and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. You just seem really cool and you're cute all hell so, I figured I'd ask."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Y-yes I'll go out with you."

His eyes widened.

"Really?"

I giggled.

"Yeah."

"Great, so uh, is tomorrow night to soon?"

"No, that works for me."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"See you then."

As soon as the door was closed I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I just agreed to get out with Demyx. I'm gonna die!

"Roxas, I need your help." I said quietly.

"Sure Zex, what's up?"

"I-I have a d-date tonight."

"Really? But you hate people."

"I don't hate people, I just don't like to be around them for too long. Anyway I'm going out with Demyx and—

"You're going out with Demyx?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Listen Zex, it might not seem like it, but Demyx is a really sensitive guy. If you don't really like him then please don't go out with him."

"I do like him."

"You just met him yesterday." He pointed out.

"I know, but for the first time in my life I feel something for someone. I still want to hide under my bed at the thought of having to converse with someone for an extended period of time, but I can get over that."

"Wow. That's really sweet. If you break his heart I'll—

"I know, you'll kill me."

"Worse, I'll burn your books."

I gulped.

"Anyway, now that we've gotten the threats out of the way, will you please help me decide what to wear?"

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know."

Roxas sighed and grabbed my arm. He dragged me upstairs to my apartment and proceeded to raid my closet.

"Dude, you have some really nice clothes, why do you insist on the black pants and oversized hoodies?"

I shrugged.

He shoved clothes at me and demanded I take a quick shower despite the fact I already showered that morning.

I could not believe what he was making me wear. He had picked my only pair of jeans, dark blue, with a black and white checkered belt. My top was a black t-shirt that read "Got Books?" in white writing, which I'm assuming he picked to highlight that fact that I'm a librarian. Finally, on my feet was a pair of red converse.

He wanted to frig with my hair, but I wouldn't let him. I mean, my hair is practically pin straight anyway and it falls over my bad eye, so it works for me.

Ding-dong!

Oh my god he's here.

I leapt off my bed and bolted into the living room with Roxas at my heels. I took a moment to take adjust my clothes and take a breath before opening the door.

"Hey Zexion," he greeted with a wide smile.

"H-hi."

"Hey Demyx," Roxas yelled from the couch.

"Sup Rox?" he asked.

"Not much, just helping Zex get ready," he said with a wink.

I resisted the urge to hide my face in embarrassment.

While Demyx and Roxas were talking I took the opportunity to check him out. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain; one end hooked to a belt loop in the front, the other at the back. I smiled to myself when I saw that he was wearing converse too, although his were dark blue. His top was a bright blue t-shirt with black writing that said "I Heart Music"; only a heart shape represented the word heart. I hate it when people use that as a substitute, but I'll let it slide since he's hot. Oh my god what am I saying?

"So, you ready to go Zexy?"

"Please don't c-call me Z-Zexy."

"Why? It's cute."

I sighed and followed him out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

I slid into the passenger seat of his shiny black truck. Wow. He can't be much older than I am, so what does he do that let's him afford such a nice car.

"It's from my parents," he said, guessing my thoughts.

"Oh. Um, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Really? I could've sword you were younger than me."

"Yeah, I realize I look like I'm still in middle school."

" I wouldn't say that. I mean, you're a little short, but you have mature features."

I blushed. He's checked out me "features".

After a ways we pulled onto a dirt road. Oh god, please tell me he's not really a serial killer. Although, Dexter's a serial killer and he's awesome. Oh my god, I seriously need to chill the fuck out.

Demyx pulled into a small parking lot.

"Here we are."

"Um, were exactly is here?" I asked.

"Walk with me," he said.

We walked in silence until we came to a clearing with a beautiful lake. Holy shit.

"Demyx this is-

"I know it's kind of a weird place for a date, but you don't seem to keen on people, so I thought you might like it and I'm rambling again. You make me so nervous!" he spazzed.

"W-wait, I make you nervous?"

"Extremely," he confessed.

Before I could think I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"T-then I guess I should tell you that you terrify me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm shy and I'm on a date which is something I don't do. But I-I really like you and I realize we just met and all, but I can't help it and now I'm the one who's rambling," I said quickly.

He smiled down at me, and reached forward to brush my hair out of my face, but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I have to t-tell you s-something."

I took a deep breath a brushed my bangs aside.

He sucked in a breath.

There's a large scar over my right eyelid and I'm unable to open it.

"When I was eight my mom and I got into a car accident. My mom was killed instantly. I survived, but one of the windows shattered and a piece of glass cut my eye up pretty bad. After the accident I kind of closed myself off. I guess that's when I became so shy."

He stared at me, like he wasn't quite sure what to say. I kind of knew he would be shocked, but I had hoped he'd say something.

"Look Demyx, I didn't want to show you on the first date, but I thought you were about to kiss me, so I wanted—

He clutched my face and crushed his lips against mine. I froze for a moment, before I slid my hands into his hair. It started out sweet, but our kiss turned hungry as he pulled my hips closer. Much to my embarrassment I moaned into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss before he slid his tongue into my mouth. I clutched onto him tighter, as if I was trying to eliminate any space between us. We pulled back, both of us gasping for air.

"Wow," he breathed.

I just smiled and hid my face in his chest.

"I really like you," I said quietly.

"Me too. I mean, about you. I didn't mean I really like me too and, oh god."

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you passed out in my library."

"Anytime Zexy."


End file.
